Software applications installed on systems, e.g., computer systems, enable users to perform a variety of operations ranging from simple text entry to complicated computations. Some applications, e.g., applications in the Microsoft® Office suite offered by Microsoft Corporation (Redmond, Wash.), are visible to the user and enable user interaction through a user interface that is provided to the user when an application is launched. Other applications, e.g., virus scanning applications, operate in the background and do not always require user interaction. Applications that offer a user interface can include one or more menus including selectable objects that represent operations that a software application can perform upon being selected by a user. An operation can be represented by a corresponding title containing text or icon containing an image, or both, and displayed in the user interface.